Fate's New Plan
by redroseblack
Summary: When an unlikely pair are sent back in time to change the fate of those that they love, they come in contact with many obstacles, but their Fate can't be ignored. At least not forever. EWE, AU, rated M for language, violence and smut
1. Prologue

She felt her heart stop. After everything they had done, everything they had accomplished, they had still failed. Harry was dead, the war was over, but the fighting had yet to cease. The Death Eaters were no longer killing out of necessity for their cause, but instead they were killing for fun, ensuring that everyone around knew that it was the dark who had won and there was nothing left to be done about it. She turned to her left and saw her two favourite professors, McGonagall stared her down with a determined look in her eyes, whilst Lupin gave her a small sad smile. She noticed that Death Eaters were descending on the three of them, but as neither of her professors raised a wand to stop them, neither did she. Instead, Lupin and McGonagall pointed their wands at her, and although Lupin whispered softly, Hermione still heard his words. The last thing she remembered was being hit by gold, silver and green spells and the soft words floating on the wind. "Change it."

**A/N: So this is the prologue to my new story, it's a bit of a cliché in the fact that it's a time-travel fic. I hope to keep it interesting and free from as many other clichés as possible! Reviews would be wonderful thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to the 5 followers and the favourite I received since last night! Thank you as well to AliceEnchanted for my first review **** As you can tell this chapter is quite a bit longer than the last one, I should have explained that the previous chapter was so short because it was the prologue, it was supposed to be short. As the story progresses the chapters should also hopefully get longer! I've not had a chance to start the next chapter yet but I'm hoping to have it done later this week, reviews will help make the process faster! :P**

There was a sensation akin to floating before the fire hit. Hermione felt as if her entire body had been dipped in acid and thrown in to fiendfyre. She wished she could scream, screaming was cathartic, but she couldn't catch her breath to do so. She prayed for her body's natural defences to kick in and knock her unconscious, but it didn't. She had no idea how long she lay there in pain, or even where there was, but eventually the pain became too much and her mind shut off and allowed her to escape.

When Hermione awoke she was still in a lot of pain, her body still burned, though not quite as badly as before, her head felt heavy, her mouth was fuzzy and her eyes appeared to be glued together. She lay there for a little while before the exertion of attempting to just open her eyes forced her to pass out again.

The next time Hermione woke the pain had dulled to a subdued ache. It still hurt, but she felt as though she could now do more than just attempt to open her eyes. She took it slowly, not ready to see where she was. She remembered Professor Lupin's words and the three spells, but she had no idea what the effects would be. Maybe the pain had just been her dying and she was now in the afterlife. Maybe she hadn't actually died and the Death Eaters were keeping her for sport. She wasn't entirely sure but she knew she had to face whatever eventuality she had ended up in. So she opened her eyes, very slowly, grateful for the fact that the lights were dimmed wherever she was, she feared anything to bright would only add to her pain. Hermione looked around as well she could, moving her head too much sent sharp pains down her neck. It looked like she was in a hospital, more specifically it looked like the hospital wing at Hogwarts, but that couldn't possibly be right. A figure approached from Hermione's left, "ah lovely, you're awake!" Hermione turned her head in shock, ignoring the pain. The figure had been Madame Pomfrey, confirming that this was indeed Hogwarts' hospital wing, but she didn't understand how that could be possible.

"Now dear, you've gone through a terrible trauma, you really should rest some more. I have some pain relief and dreamless sleep potion for you. I have done what I can to heal you but too much magical interference isn't good so we have to let your body do the rest naturally." Madame Pomfrey spoke very calmy and gently, as if she didn't wish to spook Hermione, but it was too late, Hermione was spooked by the mere sight of the kind medi-witch.

"Please, where am I?" Hermione croaked, her throat sore and dry from lack of use.

"Why, you're at Hogwarts dear, and I'm the resident Healer, Madame Pomfrey." She must have noticed the confused look on Hermione's face as she attempted to process that bit of information. "You do know what Hogwarts is don't you? I just assumed as you had a wand."

"Of course I know what Hogwarts is, but how is this possible? What about Voldemort? And the final battle? The castle was all but destroyed!" On the verge of tears Hermione began to hyperventilate.

"Oh my dear, whatever are you talking about? There has been no battle here, and you're really far too young to know of Voldemort!"

Hermione looked at the medi-witch in shock. How could she possibly say that there had been no battle? And she was hardly too young to know about Voldemort, despite the fact that everyone knew who he was, and now most definitely knew he was back and more powerful than ever, she was of age, so it wouldn't be odd for her to know of things going on outside of school. Besides, she was Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, how could she not know who Voldemort was? On second thoughts, how could Madame Pomfrey not know who she was? "Madame Pomfrey, you do know who I am don't you?" Hermione asked the older woman hesitantly.

"Well no dear, your appearance here has been quite a mystery, it's not often an eleven year old witch appears in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, with a wand and injuries as extensive as your own."

As the weight of what Madame Pomfrey had just said began to sink in to Hermione, she looked down at her body for the first time and noticed that she was indeed a lot smaller then when she had last seen herself and she began to panic. Her breathing became more and more erratic and she felt her vision begin to blur at her distinct lack of oxygen. Madame Pomfrey began to bustle around very quickly and started to pout potions down Hermione's throat, first a calming draught, followed by a pain reliever, a nutritional supplement and finally the dreamless sleep potion. She decided that her mind needed just a little more time to recover and come to terms with whatever had happened to her. In the meantime, Madame Pomfrey decided it would be prudent to have a little chat with the Headmaster.

The third time Hermione awoke, she panicked. She remembered her previous conversation with Madame Pomfrey and she no longer felt safe. Shouldn't imagine where she could possibly be and how the matron wouldn't know who she was. She stiffened slightly and held her breath as she heard a rustling next to her, too scared to open her eyes and see who was there.

"I know you're awake miss, I find that people generally continue to breathe evenly whilst sleeping."

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding at the seemingly kind voice, but she still did not open her eyes.

"It's quite alright child, I'm not going to harm you. Poppy said you had quite a fright when she spoke with you yesterday and I just want to help you."

At that, Hermione slowly opened her eyes, knowing that she was in as much danger facing the man behind the voice as she was pretending to be asleep. She turned her head slowly to the left, still painfully aware of the throbbing in her muscles, and gasped when she saw who was sat there. "How?" was all she could manage to ask, her brain not able to function when confronted with a living, breathing and talking Professor Dumbledore.

"How what my dear?"

"How are you alive?"

Dumbledore cocked his head slightly to the side, "am I to understand that you know who I am then?" He asked her slowly, not fully understanding what was happening.

"Of course I do! You're Professor Dumbledore, but you died! Harry saw you die, we all attended your funeral!" Hermione was practically shouting by the end of this, but she just couldn't comprehend the situation, and she hated not knowing what was going on.

"Ah, I can assure that I am not dead, yet. Perhaps you could inform me of when I died?"

"What do you mean?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Hermione's confusion with his question, "I would have the thought the question was rather straight forward my dear. When exactly did I die?"

"30th June 1997."

"Ah, then I believe we have found our problem, you have somehow ended up in 1971."

Hermione shot straight up in the bed, ignoring the pain shooting down her body. "That can't be possible? It can't be 1971, it was 1998! Travelling back in time without a time turner is impossible, and even with a time turner, going back nearly thirty years is completely unthinkable!"

"Well I can assure you miss, it most certainly is 1971. I can get you today's paper of you don't believe me."

Hermione lowered her head into her hands and let out a long shaky breath. "No, I believe you; I just don't understand how I got here."

"Well why don't you start at the beginning, your name for instance?"

"Hermione Granger, sir. I was born in September 1979 to muggle parents and I began my Hogwarts education in 1990 and I believe I temporarily died during the final battle against Voldemort in 1998."

"Well Miss Granger, it's lovely to meet you, although the circumstances could have been better, it's never good to die, even temporarily I should imagine. Now why don't you tell me the rest of your story, starting from the very beginning?"

"It's a very long story sir, if I were to truly start from the beginning I would be starting from when I was just a small baby, and half of it wouldn't even be my story."

"We have time my dear," with that Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled under his chin. Hermione proceeded to take a deep breath and began to tell their story. She started with what she knew about James and Lily Potter and the events leading up to that fateful Halloween night in 1981. She glossed over Harry's years with the Dursley's, whilst it had affected his life greatly, at this moment in time it wasn't particularly relevant. Hermione kept talking, filling in the headmaster with the tales of her adventures with Harry and Ron. She had to keep pausing to try and hold back the tears that were threatening to spill at the thought of the friends that she had lost. But each time she had to pause, she drew a breath and remembered that she had the chance to save them and she continued with their story.

By the time she reached their fourth year, Hermione had begun to lag. She was lying down, with her head and shoulders propped up on pillows and her pace had slowed considerably. Although it was obvious that the young girl needed to take a break, Dumbledore allowed her to continue until the end of the year, not wanting to interrupt her tale in an awkward place. Once she reached the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore was transfixed; he had leant forward in his seat, fingers still steepled under his chin. He could tell that something big was going to happen soon, all the events of Hermione's fourth year seemed to be leading to something catastrophic, he only hoped that it wasn't what he suspected. But of course it was. Once Hermione finished explaining about the fake Moody and how it had been Barty Crouch Jr all along, Dumbledore raised his hand for her to stop.

"I think this is as good a place as any to stop today Miss Granger. You need your rest and you have given me a lot to think over. Besides, I have kept Poppy at bay for as long as possible and if I don't let her come and fuss over you then I'm sure she'll never allow me back in to talk to again. I shall take my leave now, please get some rest and have some food and we will continue this tomorrow."

Hermione murmured her ascent, feeling her eyes already beginning droop with exhaustion. She heard Madame Pomfrey approach from her office behind her, but she couldn't remember much after that as she quickly fell asleep, drained from the emotions of the day.

The next day greeted Hermione with a slice of hot toast, a small glass of pumpkin juice and a bustling matron. "Ah good, you're awake, how are you feeling today dear?"

Hermione eased herself into a sitting position whilst Pomfrey rearranged the pillows behind her. "A little better, I'm still in some pain though."

"Anywhere in particular dear?"

"No, everything just aches and throbs."

"Ok, well here's a mild pain reliever, there doesn't seem to be any actual damage, I think the pain is residual from the trauma your body has gone through. Have some food and keep resting and you'll be fine in no time!" The matron's head popped up as the door to the hospital wing slowly opened. "I'm watching you closely Headmaster! Don't go wearing the poor girl out like you did yesterday!" Dumbledore held his hands up in defeat as he made his way to the same chair he had sat in the previous day.

"I promise I will ensure her health is of the utmost importance dear Poppy." Dumbledore smiled at the healer, his signature twinkle in his eye. Madame Pomfrey let out a sigh before thrusting the plate of toast in to Hermione's hands before retreating to her office. Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to eat her toast before they proceeded, once she had finished he asked if she was ready to pick up where they had left off. She took a deep breath and continued the story.

When she had finished Dumbledore looked horrified, "I am so sorry you had to go through all that my dear. Do you really think we can change it? Awful things happen to those that meddle with time."

"In all honesty professor, I can't see how I could possibly make the future any worse. We had lost, that is the worst possible scenario and I have the knowledge to change it all. I don't see an issue with this situation," Hermione calmly explained.

"I see one small issue Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up at the headmaster confusedly, "what sir?"

"Well you're only 11 Miss Granger; there is no way I can send an 11 year to hunt horcruxes. I know you are more than qualified to do it, but that was a previous lifetime and in this one I just can't allow it right now."

"I hadn't thought about that, what do we do then? And speaking of which, why am I only 11?"

"I suggest we take some time to work out a solid plan, from what you have said it doesn't sound like Tom has begun to make his horcruxes yet and he's not gained an awful lot of power yet, so that gives us some time. As for the age issue, I can't be sure. I have never heard of a spell that can send a person back in time so I'm not sure if this is a normal side effect. I shall look in to it and let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you sir, but what do I do in the meantime?"

"Ah yes, I have thought about this and we're going to have to integrate you for your own safety. You will be an incredible asset to this war and Tom will do anything to get his hands on you so we must keep you somewhere safe. I have discussed this already with someone who I know will manage to keep you safe and they are more than happy to take you in and raise you as their own child."

Hermione sent him a sceptical look, certain that he was about to meddle, "who sir?"

"The Potter family. I'm sure you're aware that their son James is currently the same age as you so it would be the perfect cover."

Hermione bolted upright in panic, "No, please not there, I'm not sure I can handle it!"

Dumbledore placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, "now I'm sure you'll be just fine. I know it will be difficult, but I'm sure that having a family around, specifically a family that you already feel a connection to, will help ground you and make you feel safe. Please just trust me on this." The headmaster looked so concerned and sincere that Hermione had to agree with him, "Ok, now that we have all that sorted out I will leave you to rest. As soon as you are better we can introduce you to the Potters."

As Hermione watched Dumbledore leave the hospital wing she began to think about her situation. For the first time in a long time she felt completely safe and even quite hopeful. She even began to think that living with her dead best friend's dead family might not be so bad.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd planned to have this published last night but I had such a bad night on Wednesday that I couldn't even contemplate the idea of writing! So instead I have stayed up until 1 am finishing this for you all! I can no longer see properly as my contacts are starting to glue my eyes together so I do apologise if there are any mistakes as I haven't proof read it!**

**I just want to say welcome to all the new followers **** and thank you for the reviews! Every single one has asked about Draco, all I will say is that he isn't going to make an appearance for a little while, I know exactly how and when he is going to appear but I'm not giving away any hints! I'm also not saying what pairing this will be, I'm going to leave you all in suspense!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always, reviews are beautiful and they make me happy **

Still confined to the hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey, Hermione was visited every day by Dumbledore, if only for a brief while. He brought her some books to read from the library to keep her from going completely insane whilst she spent the majority of her time alone. But the days when he had a little more time to sit with her, they discussed current events, Hermione learnt that Voldemort was gaining power, but a lot of people still didn't really know who he was, and he certainly wasn't known as You-Know-Who yet. Whilst Dumbledore shared this information, Hermione chose not to share any more than she had already. She couldn't help but remember how much information he had kept from Harry and how he had planned to send Harry to his death with minimal information. She had learnt the hard way that the world renowned wizard couldn't be trusted with all of the information; he had a tendency to make plans and not share them. This time would be different though, this time Hermione had all the information and she would be making all the plans, she was after all the brightest witch of her age. Dumbledore was suspicious of course and he used every tactic at his disposal to gather the information he wanted, but Hermione was a lot more skilled at occlumency than Harry had been and Dumbledore was left in the dark.

On her fifth day in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey deemed Hermione well enough to be allowed out for a walk around the grounds, with supervision. Dumbledore came to meet her after to breakfast, with strict instructions to bring her straight back if she began to tire. The two walked in companionable silence until they reached the Great Lake when Hermione finally asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue for the whole walk, "have you managed to find any information on the spells that sent me back sir?"

"I'm afraid not, I have some theories but I can't find anything to back them up. I must admit, for quite possibly the first time, I am at a complete loss. It should not be physically possible to send someone back in time nearly thirty years, let alone de-age them at the same time. I'm sorry, at this time I don't know what else to say." To his credit, Dumbledore did look sorry that he was unable to provide Hermione with any information, but she wasn't sure whether that was actually because he couldn't help her or whether it was just because he was upset that he couldn't figure it out.

"I would still be interested to hear your theories sir."

"Of course, I believe there are two options as to what happened to you. The first is that both spells were necessary to send you back; one alone would not have worked. In a way, the two spells would perhaps be better described as two halves of a singular spell. The fact that you have appeared in this time line as an 11 year old, I would suggest is due to the fact that the people you need to save, the people you need to be with, are also that age and so this way you are able to come in direct contact with them and are better able to help."

Hermione pondered this for a few minutes, it made sense, but it also had flaws. "I can understand and appreciate this theory, but I feel there are too many flaws. I don't believe Professor McGonagall or Professor Lupin would have put all their faith in a spell that required them to be so close to each other for it to work. What if one of them had died, or they were separated? Then the spell wouldn't have worked and we would have well and truly lost. They could have quite easily had another backup plan, but this was the backup plan in case we lost Harry, I believe it would have been too complicated for them to have another backup plan in case the backup plan failed. I just don't believe they would have put all their faith in something that relied so heavily on chance."

This time it was Dumbledore's turn to ponder. "Yes, I can see how that would be quite a flaw. Would it be completely unreasonable to believe that they would choose a flawed plan as their last hope?"

Worrying her lip between her teeth, Hermione considered this before shrugging her shoulders, "I guess, what's your other theory?"

"That they are two completely separate spells, one to send you back and one to de-age you. That way if only one were able to get to you they would still be able to send you back. The second spell would help your mission by making you the same age as the people you needed to save, but it was not necessary to send you back, you could have done what you needed to at your original age."

Hermione nodded, "that one makes more sense as a contingency plan, but I guess we have no way of knowing, do we?"

"Not unless one of us can find the spell I'm afraid."

Hermione nodded sadly, she knew it was unlikely that there would be a spell to send her back, and quite honestly, with Harry, Ron and her parents gone, she didn't particularly want to. She did, however, want to know what spells had sent her here, not knowing something and knowing that she would never be able to research it properly was a truly saddening thing for Hermione. "Do either of your theories explain why I'm 11 but with all the same scars I had at 18?" She asked, her mood severely deflated as she pulled her left sleeve further down over her hand.

"I'm afraid I can't explain that either, it would depend on how and why you were turned back in an 11 year old. I'm assuming you don't want anyone to know?"

Hermione shook her head, "I know the glamour charm though and I'll just have to use that. I was simply hoping you might have some explanation that could come up with a more long term plan to hide them."

"No, I'm sorry dear."

Hermione shrugged, it wasn't a big deal, not really, she could live with using a glamour.

"We've been out here for quite a while," Dumbledore remarked after a few minutes of silence.

Unsure of where he was going with that statement, Hermione replied, "yes sir, but I'm not ready to go back quite yet."

"Oh that's quite alright Miss Granger, I wasn't suggesting we do go back. I was simply making the observation. You aren't finding yourself at all tired?"

"No sir."

"Ah, that's very good. Poppy told me yesterday that if you were able to withstand being out here for a decent length of time without getting too tired, she would consider releasing you tomorrow. I would say that you've more than passed the test, wouldn't you agree?"

"I supposed sir, but I'm not sure I'm ready to face the Potter's just yet."

"That's understandable, however, I'm not sure it will ever be something that you're ready for, better to get it out of the way I say."

"I don't actually have a say in this do I? If Madame Pomfrey says she's happy for me to go then I'll be going, won't I?"

"Of course not, but I do suggest that you meet Dorea Potter tomorrow if Poppy gives you the all clear, and then if you feel comfortable, you may leave with her."

"I guess that will be ok," agreed Hermione, although the thought of meeting the Potter's of this timeline was a truly terrifying one.

"Now you may not be feeling tired but Poppy will be most upset if I keep you out here any longer so I'm afraid we must head back."

Nodding her head in ascent, Hermione turned back towards the castle and the two of them made their way back. Once they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey checked Hermione over and declared her fit to leave the next day.

When Hermione woke up the next day her belly full of butterflies, she was far too nervous about meeting the Potters to even consider eating her breakfast. As she got showered and ready for the day all she could think of was whether or not she was ready to live with Harry's father and grandparents. As much as she tried to list the pros and cons of going there that day, she knew she couldn't decide now, she knew it would be an instinctual thing, a gut feeling of whether or not she was ready.

When Dorea Potter entered the hospital wing Hermione was struck by her grace, beauty and obvious power. She remembered being told that Dorea was a Black by birth, a distant cousin of Sirius' parents, and she looked it. She had the same facial structure and imposing stature of Sirius and his cousins and she emulated an aura of pure power and dominance that only came from years of high society and pureblood arrogance. However, unlike most of her family she didn't have the signature cold calculating sneer; instead her face exuded warmth and affection. She headed towards Hermione with her arms outstretched and pulled the girl in to a bone crushing hug, unsure of how to react; Hermione just awkwardly patted the older woman on the back. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Dorea held Hermione at arm's length and looked her up and down before nodding in satisfaction. "Now dear, how are you feeling? Dumbledore said you were doing better and that you'd be well enough to come back to the manor with me but that you might still be suffering from some symptoms; is that correct?"

"I'm still a little weak but I'm a lot better than I was, I'm sure I'll be fine ma'am."

Dorea pressed her hand to her chest in an overly dramatic gesture, "oh good heavens don't ever call me ma'am again! You can call me Dorea for now, until you're comfortable enough to call me mum."

"Mum?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well of course, you are going to be my daughter after all."

At that Hermione's brow furrowed even further, it would be logical for her to masquerade as the Potter's daughter, but she really hadn't thought about it, she wasn't sure if she could pretend to be James Potter's sister. "I'm sorry, Dumbledore didn't mention that and I must admit that the thought never crossed my mind."

"Of course it didn't, you've been a little preoccupied, but it really is the only thing that makes sense," Dorea reasoned.

"Well yes, but wouldn't people be suspicious if you suddenly gained a daughter?"

"Oh no, we've kept pretty much to ourselves over the years, people knew we had a child but no specifics, it will be quite simple to pull off. Now, we will have to take a trip to Diagon Alley, from what I've been told you have been wearing very simple robes made by the house elves here. We're going to need to get you a whole new wardrobe, plus jewellery, beauty products, books and all your school supplies, anything else?"

Hermione stared wide eyed as Dorea casually listed off all the things she wanted to pick up for her, she couldn't believe how generous she was being when they had met barely five minutes ago. "I really don't need that much stuff; honestly, you don't have to feel like you need to buy me all these things!"

Dorea grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that they were sat next to each other on the bed. "Now darling don't be silly. I have always wanted a daughter to dote on and now fate has brought me one, I couldn't be happier and I can't wait to take you out and spoil you completely!"

"Well only if you're sure, I wouldn't want to put you out at all. I mean, won't it be weird for James, surely he'll find it odd that he'll suddenly have a sister?"

"Oh not at all! He's been delighted ever since I told him, he's always been a little lonely, Charlus and I tried but we never managed to have another child and James always wanted someone else to play with and keep him company and now he'll have you dear." Hermione looked up in to Dorea's beaming smile and couldn't help but remember what it was like for her to grow up without any siblings and she suddenly found herself excited to have a brother. Dorea watched as Hermione's face slowly lit up and she knew the young girl would be a fantastic addition to the family. "Are you ready to go dear?" Hermione nodded and the two stood up and headed to the headmasters office to floo to Potter Manor.

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the fire place she was tackled and lifted off her feet and twirled in a big circle. By the time she was placed back on her feet she was extremely dizzy and disorientated, looking up at the person who had attacked her she was caught completely off guard. Everyone had said that Harry looked like James, but she wasn't expecting for him to have essentially been a clone of his father, save for his eyes. Standing in the middle of the living room of what was now her home in 1971, Hermione found herself looking at an exact replica of her best friend when she first met him, maybe not quite as skinny and with hazel eyes, but they were the only differences. She was at a loss of what to do, unable to collect her thoughts, too stunned by what was happening. She could see James' lips moving, aware that he was speaking, but she had absolutely no idea what he was saying. She shook her head and focussed extremely hard on the boy in front of her, who was most definitely not Harry, and managed to catch the last of what he had been talking about. "So I'll show you your room now and where my room is so you can find me, and then we could go look outside, or maybe the library or the music room or we could go down to the kitchens. We can do whatever you want to do sis', ok?" Hermione managed a nod in return and James grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room to go and explore. As they got to the doorway her brain kicked back in and she realised what he had called her, she looked back at Dorea and the two beamed at each other before Hermione was completely pulled out of the room by her new brother.


End file.
